


When you believe you can go far

by Wayhaught19Supercorp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught19Supercorp/pseuds/Wayhaught19Supercorp
Summary: After being hurt in the line of duty Nicole was told she wouldn’t be able to preform at the same level she had. She goes to a personal trainer who she finds used to be a Ninja
Relationships: WayHaught
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to Emily Andras and Beau Smith for creating such amazing characters and giving us such an amazing cast.

Waverly/Nicole

Chapter 1

Dreams come and go but the way our dreams play out are based on how we force ourselves to execute our goals that are part of those dreams. I dreamt to become a sheriff’s deputy and I put myself through academy and became top of my class. I ended up a deputy in a small town called Purgatory where Sheriff Randy Nedley was able to show me the ropes even with all the weird happenings in the town. While out helping the Black Badge Division we unfortunately had a shoot out with some bad people and I was badly wounded by a bullet to the back. Lucky for me I didn’t end up paralyzed but it was going to be a work in progress to get back into shape. I spent 3 months in the hospital to make sure I wasn’t hurt worse than they thought and I have spent the last 6 months going through physical therapy. This doctor’s visit I’m hoping to be released back to work. Walking into the doctor’s office I was hopeful cause I didn’t need a cane to walk anymore and could actually stand up tall like I did before the bullet. I sit down on the bed in the room and wait for the doctor to come in while reading some of the little flyers on the wall. Finally the doctor comes in and starts her examination of me. I do as she says and follow all her orders while watching her facial expressions, which doesn’t seem to look to good in my opinion. “ Well Miss Haught you have come a long way but I think you need to go see a personal trainer to get some of the muscle growth back that you lost from the last 9 months.” I look at her feeling a bit defeated but I smile. “How long will I need to go to this trainer? I was wanting to get back to work soon.” I say softly as I look at her. “It’s hard to say but I’m going to refer you to the best personal trainer in Purgatory. Just go to the front desk and they will give you her name and other information.” She says smiling as she writes on my chart and walks out the door. I sigh in defeat and walk to the front desk getting the information before walking to my truck. I look down at the information and notice it’s to none other than Waverly Earp. I mutter to myself “ Oh lord this should be fun”.


	2. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being hurt in the line of duty Nicole was told she wouldn’t be able to preform at the same level she had. She goes to a personal trainer who she finds used to be a Ninja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights go to Emily Andras and Beau Smith for creating such amazing characters and giving us such an amazing cast.

When I saw Waverly Earp’s name on the referral for the personal trainer I literally didn’t think it would be her. As I get into my truck I start to dial the number on the referral as I mutter out loud “the sooner I get a hold of her the sooner I can go back to work”. I finish the text and start the truck up heading towards home and miss Calamity Jane who I’m sure is mad at me for leaving her all the time. Before I get to the house I have a new message from Waverly stating that she will have openings first thing in the morning. I set up the time and go inside to feed Calamity and spend some time with her. After some time of peace and quiet I get up to clean and move around a bit before bed. Around 10pm I smile as the house I clean and my clothes for training tomorrow are laid out I head to the room and open the closet to look at my Purgatory Sheriff’s uniform. I sigh as I run my hand along it and remember what it felt like to wear the uniform again. Quietly I head to my bed and pull the covers back to lay down as Calamity Jane comes up on the bed and lays down on the pillow next to mine “Do you think it’s all worth it Jane” I softly say as I pet her and listen to her purring before laying down and falling asleep. The next morning I get showered and dressed along with having a banana before walking out of the house for my first day of training. I was more nervous with this then I was when I was going through the academy, which to me was weird seeing as how I have only seen Waverly when passing through town. You see the Earp’s have a reputation in this town we all call home. Most people just steer clear of them but me being an officer of the law I am bound to know my citizens in the town. Waverly was known as the sweet heart of the two while her older sister Wynonna was buck wild and crazy. The address Waverly had sent me was out at the Earp Homestead. Which was a kind of new place cause I never had rounds out this way. When I got there I noticed Waverly sitting on the porch waiting for me and that’s when I felt it again for the second time since I had been in town. A pull towards someone who I didn’t know well but felt would mean the world to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always happy Earping and give me some comments :)


	3. Waverly's thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being hurt in the line of duty Nicole was told she wouldn’t be able to preform at the same level she had. She goes to a personal trainer who she finds used to be a Ninja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights go to Emily Andras and Beau Smith for creating such amazing characters and giving us such an amazing cast.

When I saw Deputy Haught had messaged me about scheduling for personal training I thought it was a joke. Then I remembered what Wynonna had told me about how Officer Haught had been severely injured in a shoot out with revenants. I smiled just thinking about Officer Haught due to the few times I had seen her around town. I wasn’t sure why this woman made me smile more than my own boyfriend but she did. Part of my morning ritual ever since competing in different competitions is to reunite with nature and just sit out in it. This morning was no different I was enjoying a cup of coffee on the front porch when Officer Haught pulled up in her red Chevy Colorado which surprised me cause I had never seen her drive anything but the Purgatory Sheriff’s car. I stand up and set the coffee cup on top the table and walk out a bit into the front yard. As Officer Haught gets out I feel that instant connection that I have felt every time I see her which just confuses me. I wave softly as she smiles and walks closer. “Hi we haven’t officially met but I know I’ve seen you around town, I’m Waverly Earp” I say as I hold me hand out. Suddenly a jolt of energy is felt when our hands meet as she smiles I notice her dimples that just make me feel like I’m on cloud nine. “Hello Waverly, my name is Nicole Haught it’s nice to meet you officially.” The way my name comes out of her mouth just makes me feel things that I’ve never felt before. I release her hand and point her in the direction of the house. “We will start in the house at first with a few things of paper work so I can understand your limitations and then we will get to the fun stuff”. I state as I lead us in the house smiling, as I know this is about to be a fun moment on the homestead for me. After talking for a bit and getting to know the extent of Nicole’s injury we head outside where I have her do stretches and light jogging. She seemed to be in great shape even after having almost a year of being off work from an injury that could’ve sent her to her death or being paralyzed. I watch as she jogs around and smile realizing that she could go back to work now why did the doctor send her my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all United States readers and i hope you enjoyed two chapters today. As always, Always be Earping and comment away :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and don't be easy


End file.
